How it all started
by MayHoran-Potter
Summary: James and Lily oneshot. about how they got together and so forth. R&R please? thanks


James & Lily - How it started

**(A/N: when lily has a battle between her head and heart, ' ' is her heart and the whole inner-battle convo are in italics. Enjoy)**

It was mid-January and Christmas had just passed. It had just started raining which created puddles all ove the grounds of Hogwarts. 

_Great, Just great._ Lily sighed _Could this get any worse_? She was sitting in her favourite chair, right next to the window trying to ignore the pounding rain outside and continue to read her book. 

At that moment, James Potter, Siruis Black and Remus Lupin entered the common room. _Of course it could get worse! _she muttered under her breath, slamming her book shut. 

"Hello my darling Lily Flower! Care to-"James started 

_When will he ever get the message?_ Lily wondered angrily. James Potter was downright rude, conceited and obnoxious. He used people just for the hell of it, bullied the kids that weren't as 'amazing' as himself and had been constantly asking Lily out, and she was sick and tired of it. "NO!" Lily shouted "I am NEVER going to go out with a bulling toe-rag like you James Potter!" she exclaimed. With that, Remus and Sirius slipped out of the room, unnoticed, leaving everyone else in the common room to stare at Lily, before turning back to what they were doing. 

"I was just going to ask you if you would care to pass me my book!" he replied coldly, gesturing to the 'Charms 7th Year' on the table in front of her. "You really need to be more considerate to your Head Boy you know" he said, grabbing his book off the table. 

"_You_ need to stop being such an idiot! And…." She huffed back, but was momentarily distracted by the way his black curls fell over his forehead. 

'_He is very cute, with that messy black hair…'_

_Wait, lily? What's wrong with you? Bad lily! Potter is bad, evil. Not cute_

"And stop annoying your Head Girl!" she continued, regaining her self-control. 

She stood up, gathered her things into her bag, and left in the direction of the library, not paying attention to stupid James calling her back. 

_When will he just leave me alone?_ she asked herself on her way to the library to meet up with Rachel Collins, her dark brown eyed and dark brown haiedr friend since first year.

'_Until you realise you love him'_

_Uhm, __I don't love him_

'_Sure thing, you always have been stubborn'_

_Oh, just shut up, will you?_

"What did James do?" Rachel asked, reading my expression

"Just James being James I guess" I replied. 

After 30minutes of completing History of Magic essays that were due in the next day, the two best friends walked back to the common room to put things away before continuing down to the Great Hall for Dinner. 

"Lily, you do realise that James does actually like you, right?" Rachel says quietly

I turned around and looked at her, horrified. "No, he does not. He hates me"

"You really think that, after all these years?" she questioned.

"Well he may no longer hate me, but he does love to drive me insane" I reply sarcastically

"If that's what you want to believe" Rachel replied

"Why would you think he likes me anyway?" She questioned her friend

"Honey, have you not seen the way his eyes light up when you walk in the room, or when you speak?"

"No, I haven't because _he doesn't like me_"

"But you like him!" Rachel replied smugly.

"No, I don't!" Lily replied, too quickly, blushing slightly.

"Oh my goodness, you so do!"

"Okay, I might like him _as a friend_" Rachel scoffed at her comment. "But that's all"

"Look hun, if what you say is true, become friends. Once you're friends, you will see for yourself how much he actually cares about you and how much you care for him"

"I can try I guess, but I won't end up liking him" she warned Rachel

"Sure thing precious" Rachel sang as they reached the portrait of the fat lady. 

The girls ran up the steps to their room, and dropped off their bags. On the way down the stairs, Lily realised she was still carrying her essay.

"Rach, I'll just meet you down there, I need to go put this back" she said motioning to the essay "Save me a seat?" she asked Rachel

"Yeah, course! Don't be long" She smiled back and continued on her way through the common room and down to the Great Hall. 

As Lily walked down the steps again she noticed a tall black haired boy staring into the fire. _Be nice, friends, remember? _She tells herself as she continues walking down the steps to stand next to James. 

"Staring into the fireplace, never took you as a fire gazer, James" She turns to face him, smiling.

"Whoa, lils. You're speaking to me, non-sarcasticly, not yelling, _and _you're smiling. What have I done to deserve this?" He asks chuckling lightly.

'_That sounds so beautiful when he says my name like that'_

_Yes! I mean, pfft, no. that's potter, he is friend material _only 

"Look, I was wondering if we could try to be friends? You know,stop biteing each other's heads off? I'm getting sick and tired of it, can't we be nice? I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm sick of us continuously fighting, and I was hoping we could be friends" she asked shyly, holding her breath. 

'_Told you you wanted to be friends with him!'_

_Sure, butI don't love him_

'_I didn't say anything about you loving him'_

"Really, you want to be friends… with me?" he asks, causing his eyes to crinkle

"Depends" she said, slowly starting to grin. "Will you stop asking me out?"

"Perhaps I will. Friends?" James asks, holding out his hand.

"Friends" She smiled, shaking his hand. Lily wouldn't admit it, but she liked the feel of his hand in hers. 

When they stepped through into the Great Hall for dinner, they noticed everyone was eating all ready, as they approached the Gryffindor Table, they saw half of the Table were staring at them. 

"What?" Lily asked "Do I have something on face?"

"No" Sirius replied "But you have something next to you" he replied, amazement written all over his face "I thought I would never see the day when Lily and James are in the same room, and aren't arguing or casting spells at each other" he said, still shocked.

It had been 2 weeks of the 'Lily & James Friendship' and it hadn't broken.

Everyone was greately surprised, as they were always fighting and yelling at each other. The only 3 people that saw past the charade were Rachel, Sirius and Remus.

"James really likes Lily, more than a friend, doesn't he?"Rachel had asked Remus and Sirius quietly one day.

"Course he does, he always has and he always will" Sirius whispered back.

_Told you we are just friends_

'_Just wait. I know you care about him'_

"_Obviously. He's my friend"_

'_I mean, more than a friend'_

"_Maybe"_

'_You do, you do, you do'_

Lily and James were sitting together; Lily in her favourite armchair next to the window, and James in a chair which he pulled up to sit beside her. It was a freezing cold, rainy Saturday, a part of a pretty bleak January but they were lucky to have the fireplace working all the time, the fire never disappeared, leaving the common room warm and cosy.

"Lils, can I ask you something?" James asked

"Sure, that's what friends do" She replied

"Not here, let's walk around, I'll tell you then"

"Okay?" She replied, slightly baffled

As they left, they heard Sirius calling them, but they ignored him, as usual.

They walked around the castle until they reached the astronomy tower.

"_parapluvia_" james said, creating an umbrella over the two.

There they stood, looking over Hogwarts Grounds

"So, what do you need James? I mean, that's what friends are for of course! I'm here to help you!" Lily Said

"That's – That's the problem Lils, I want to be more than friends, as you know deep down inside. I kept on asking you out because I really liked you, not for a chase, no, because I really like you Lily" He finished, staring at his shoes.

"I-I" She stuttered

"Don't worry. You don't need to say anything about it now. I know I lied about not asking you out again, but I just need to ask you for one last time, "he started

"Lily, will you go out with me?" he said

"Yes"

"I know you were going to say that. Please don't tell anyone, don't let this ruin our friendship!" James started to blabber

"James"

"Yeah?" he asked.

" I said yes. I will go out with you James,"

"Really?" he questions her, not believing his ears.

"YES" he smiled, relieved, and pulled her in a giant bear hug.

"Oh and James"

"Hmm?"

"I quite like you to,"

Their eyes met, their hands entwined, and their lips locked. 

They came back to the common room 15minutes later, hand in hand and smiling like idiots. Sirius was able to read James' expression, it had never had been like that since the day James first saw Lily. 

"Whoa, you guys are so going out!" Siruis yelled, loud enough for the whole common room to hear, in response, everyone clapped, congratulated, and the occasional sounds of "you owe me 10galleons" Lily blushed, and James was still grinning like a madman. 

"Happily ever after?" he whispered to lily

"I think so" she looked up at him, and smiled. Nothing could ruin that moment in time.

A/N hope you liked it! I've edited it a lot from when I first uploade it in 2010, as it's now 2012 and my writing skills have largely improved.

REVIEW! Constructive criticism needed c: xx


End file.
